Sebenarnya KiHyun
by FeelGood
Summary: Hubungan Kibum dengan uke nya barusaja berakhir dan beberapa jam kemudian Kibum sudah memasang RL di facebook. Mantan uke Kibum ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang menjadi galau dan uring-uringan? KIHYUN
**Sebenarnya KiHYun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Kibum dengan uke nya barusaja berakhir dan beberapa jam kemudian Kibum sudah memasang RL di facebook. Mantan uke Kibum ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa malah Kyuhyun yang menjadi galau dan uring-uringan?

"ALUR KECEPETEN"

 **Ji Xian**

 **-PRESENT-**

Ada sedikit ilmu yang gua curi dari Linling, hehehe.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang asik sibuk sendiri dengan gadget barunya, jempol dan jari telunjuknya sibuk menggeser layar smartphone ke atas dan kebawah, alisnya bertaut menggambarkan betapa sibuknya anak kelas 2 SMP ini dengan dunia gadgetnya. Sesekali ia mengulum bibir atasnya menandakan ia sedang serius, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan gadget barunya sih?

"Splash..splash..splash..fruits..!"

Oh, Kyuhyun sedang bermain game fruits splash di gadgetnya. Ya ampun, hanya game menggeser buah yang sama 3 biji ke sana kemari Kyuhyun sampai seserius itu? Dan mulutnya barusaja menggumamkan nama game yang sedang dimainkannya.

Tiba-tiba gadget Kyuhyun bergetar, ada notifikasi facebook yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan game nya. Dia membuka notifikasi itu sehingga muncullah beranda facebook dengan 5 permintaan pertemanan,2 pesan, dan 49 pemberitahuan yang isinya hanya boom like dari orang iseng yang ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun namun tidak berani secara langsung, tapi Kyuhyun acuh saja. Dia hanya membuka notifikasi 2 pesan yang sudah bisa ia duga itu dari siapa.

 **[Siwon Choi]**

-Sayang, sore ya. Jangan lupa mandi, terus makan. Love you *love emoticon-

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari seme nya itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mengetik balasan untuk pesan tersebut meski yang punya akun sudah tidak aktif beberapa detik yang lalu.

 **[Kyuhyun Cho]**

-Iya hyung, nanti aku mandi. Ini lagi nunggu Kibum hyung pulang. Love you too *kiss emoticon *love emoticon-

Begitulah pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun, seme nya atau yang kerap Kyuhyun panggil Siwon hyung itu begitu amat sangat perhatian dengan Kyuhyun meski ia sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Setiap pagi,siang,sore pasti Siwon menyempatkan untuk mengirim pesan via facebook hanya untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun agar tidak lupa makan atau sebagainya karena mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu. Namun Kyuhyun terkadang mengacuhkan pesan dari Siwon karena suka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri terutama game, tak ayal jika Siwon sering makan hati dan ngambek, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, jadi setiap kali Siwon ngambek Kyuhyun pasti akan merengek minta maaf dan mengirimkan pesan panjang lebar berkali-kali, itu membuat Siwon luluh kembali.

Seusai mengirim pesan, Kyuhyun mengeklik ikon beranda, bocah kurangajar ini mengabaikan satu pesan lainnya yang hanya ia baca sekilas. Pikirnya, itu hanya dari salah satu sahabat dunia maya yang suka kepo-kepo tentang hubungan sesama jenisnya dengan Siwon, jadi Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya saja atau akan membalasnya jika ia mau nanti.

Kyuhyun menscroll layar smartphone nya ke bawah pelan-pelan sambil membaca timeline yang lewat atau sesekali ia mengeklik "Like" jika ada TL yang menarik menurutnya.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya membaca TL orang, Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat menemukan akun seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Kyuhyun menegakkan letak duduknya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia lihat itu benar. Dia melihat Kibum hyung-hyungannya update status akan tetapi itu sudah 47 menit yang lalu.

 **[Kibum Kim]**

"Kami sudah putus, tapi kami tetap menjadi teman. Donghae-ya, trimakasih untuk 5 bulan ini *smile emoticon."

Gumam Kyuhyun saat membaca TL milik Kibum, rautnya berubah menjadi serius, ia langsung cepat-cepat mengeklik nama akun Kibum dan kemudian ia diantarkan ke kronologi Kibum. Dengan tidak sabarnya, Kyuhyun menscroll layar smartphone nya kebawah. Agak sedikit kebablasan, Kyuhyun kembali menscroll layar ke atas, ada peristiwa penting yang dibuat Kibum sekitar 37 menit yang lalu.

 **-Kibum Kim** menambahkan peristiwa penting bersama **Henry Lau-**

 **-Kibum Kim** berpacaran dengan **Henry Lau-**

 ***** ikon berpacaran*

"APA-APAAN INI?" Teriak Kyuhyun marah.

Sudah ada 5 komentar disana yang isinya ucapan selamat,bertanya apakah hubungan ini serius, dan adapula yang shock. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai niat untuk berkomentar meskipun ia sedang marah, ia kesal dengan Kibum.

Ya Kyuhyun sangat-sangat kesal dan marah, hatinya sudah dongkol dan ia ingin sekali mengamuk dengan Kibum namun sayangnya Kibum sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadinya Kyuhyun hanya meremas-remas ujung kaosnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semarah ini hanya karena melihat Kibum hyung-hyungannya menjalin hubungan baru dengan uke yang lain?

Kyuhyun memencet tombol home di ponselnya, kemudian ia mengeklik ikon kontak dan langsung mencari nama Siwon. Setelah ketemu, Kyuhyun segera menelfon nomor itu.

Tuuuut...tuuuut...tuuuut...

" _Halo, iya Kyu?"_ Tanya Siwon diseberang sana. Ia sedang sibuk sepertinya, terdengar suaranya yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"Hyung, aku galau. Kibum hyung punya uke baru padahal dia baru putus beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku tidak terima Kibum hyung punya uke baru, Donghae hyung mantan uke nya pasti sakit, coba hyung bayangkan gimana sakitnya baru putus tapi mantan hyung langsung punya pacar baru? Huweeeee..." Aduh Kyuhyun langsung to the point sambil berekspresi layaknya yeoja yang sedang menangis jejeritan karena melihat mantannya punya pacar baru.

"Kenapa mengadu padaku? Itu bukan urusanku, dan apa maksudmu itu menyindirku? Kau dengar ya, aku bukan seme yang seperti Kibum. Kau tahu?!" Lahh, Siwon malah marah. Dia mengira Kyuhyun menyindirnya. Mungkin kisah ini pernah dialami Siwon sebelumnya, jadi apakah Kyuhyun hanya pelarian saja bagi Siwon? Who knows?

"Ma-maaf hyung, aku hanya curhat. Iya, aku tidak akan mengadukan masalah ini sama hyung lagi. Maaf." Lirih Kyuhyun takut karena dibentak Siwon.

Mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon menjadi merasa bersalah. Diapun menarik nafas dalam dan melembutkan suaranya.

"Bukan maksudku membentakmu Kyu, maafkan aku. Hyung hanya tidak ingin mendengar cerita seperti itu, maafin hyung ya." Ucap Siwon lembut.

"Iya, maafin aku juga hyung, sudah lancang asal curhat saja." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, kita lupakan masalah ini, ok? Oh iya, apa kau sudah mandi? Tadi hyung sudah chatt tapi Kyu tidak aktif." Tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan inilah yang Kyuhyun tidak suka, dia ingin mencurahkan keresahan dan kegalauan hatinya. Namun Siwon malah menanyakan hal lain, dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Namun ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan mandi. Tapi nunggu Kibum hyung pulang dulu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Mandi yang bersih sayang, ini hyung sedang sibuk ada tugas banyak di kampus. Kita sambung besok lagi ya, love you." Kata Siwon.

" Ok, jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa makan. Love you too, hyung."

"Chup chup chup. Hehehe."

"Chup chup chup, bye hyung."

"Bye Kyu.."

PIP

Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya dengan lesu, matanya menyiratkan ia sungguh tidak tenang. Perasaannya kacau dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, maksudnya lapar,haus,dll. Dadanya masih dongkol dan seperti ada yang menghantamnya kuat-kuat. Bahkan sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menangis, kenapa sesakit ini pikirnya.

"Kenapa aku yang baper?" Gumam Kyuhyun diakhiri helaan nafas.

.

.

.

Pukul 17.14 Kibum sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun barusaja selesai mandi dan tidak mengetahui kedatangan Kibum. Dia mengenakan handuk putih lembut sepinggang dengan rambut jabrik yang masih basah. Tubuh putihnya menguarkan bau wangi sabun aroma buah-buahan membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya pasti ingin sekali untuk memakannya.

"Hey, Kyukyu. Maaf hyung telat, ada urusan sedikit tadi." Ucap Kibum dengan senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hm." Gumaman Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk memakai baju. Kibum yang heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun pun bingung, kenapa adiknya yang imut itu seperti mengacuhkannya? Apakah Kyuhyun marah dengannya?

"Kyu, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti itu pada hyung?" Tanya Kibum saat memasuki kamarnya dan juga kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ani." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil melepaskan handuknya dan terpampanglah bongkahan kenyal dan padat yang dibalut celana pendek ketat berpola garis-garis seperti zebra cross berwarna cokelat. Bokong Kyuhyun memang menggoda iman siapapun yang melihatnya secara live. Begitupun Kibum, namun Kibum tahu batas aturan. Dia dan Kyuhyun adalah kakak-kakak an dan adik-adik an, yah orangtua Kyuhyun suka menitipkan Kyuhyun dirumah Kibum jika mereka sedang punya pekerjaan di luar kota maupun luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama, paling singkat ya 1 bulan. Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun sibuk dengan kuliah dan dunia fashionnya sendiri, takutnya Kyuhyun tidak ada yang mengurus. Jadilah Kyuhyun dititipkan disini.

"Hey, ini bukan Kyuhyun ku. Ayolah, bicara sama hyung ada apa, hm?" Tanya Kibum lembut sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang padahal Kyuhyun sedang memakai celana.

"..."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia terus memasang wajah datar dan sibuk memakai busananya meski tangan Kibum tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Kibum sesekali memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun agar bisa memasukkan lengannya ke dalam kaos. Setelahnya Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun lagi dengan erat dan mesra.

"Kenapa, eum? Apa hyung punya salah?" Tanya Kibum masih dengan suara beratnya namun lembut. Sambil mengendus aroma wangi buah-buahan yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"..."

Masih diam, Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab. Namun Kibum masih saja asik mengendus-ngendus leher belakang dan samping Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kondisi saat ini, Kibum terlihat biasa-biasa saja padahal baru putus. Yaiyalah, orang Kibum langsung dapat uke baru?

"Hyung jahat."

Singkat. Dan mampu membuat Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya. Raut nafsu Kibum berubah menjadi raut serius dan penuh pertanyaan, kenapa Kyuhyun mengatainya jahat? Kibum memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku? Jahat? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya, hyung jahat. Jahaaaaaat sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan raut yang kembali datar. Membuat Kibum bingung, dengan bahasa raut wajah Kibum meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung langsung menjalin hubungan dengan uke lain padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu hyung putus dengan Donghae hyung? Apa hyung tidak memikirkan perasaan Donghae hyung? Dia pasti sakit hati dan kecewa, hyung jahat." Semprot Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi ia pendam.

PUK

Kyuhyun menepuk dada Kibum sedikit kencang, namun badan Kibum yang kekar itu tidak ada efek apa-apa.

"Kecewa?" Gumam Kibum.

"Masih bertanya kecewa? Hyung ini polos apa o'on? Ya jelas Donghae hyung pasti kecewa, baru putus dan langsung punya uke baru. Pasti Kibum hyung selama pacaran dengan Donghae hyung juga sudah dekat dengan uke baru Kibum hyung itu kan? Kibum hyung jadiin uke baru itu cadangan kalau sewaktu-waktu Kibum hyung putus dengan Donghae hyung seperti sekarang ini. JAHAT !"

PUK!

Kali ini pukulan di dada Kibum yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun lebih kuat dari yang tadi karena Kibum sampai mengaduh "Ugh" sedikit tadi. Dan selepas memberikan pukulan di dada Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamar. Bahkan keluar rumah. Simple nya Kyuhyun kabur lari dari rumah (Yaelah)

Kibum yang tadi sempat melamun sejenak langsung konek dan mengejar Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melempar tas kuliahnya sembarang.

"Kyuhyun ! Kyuhyun ! Berhenti !" Teriak Kibum. Namun sepertinya tak Kyuhyun hiraukan, bocah SMP ini terus berlari dan berlari hingga Kibum menyerah karena merasa lemas. Dia belum makan dan barusaja pulang kuliah. Daripada pingsan lebih baik dia berhenti, Kibum tahu pasti bocah nakal itu ke tempat Donghae.

Nah, cerita mengenai Kyuhyun yang mengunjungi Donghae akan gua sambung di chapter depan. Tanggal 28 gua UTS gays... hehehe. Perlu istirahat dong. Oke (y) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (tapi ga janji) :v


End file.
